Clutch devices are known in the prior art in a multiplicity of variations. In order to rule out axial interference of the clutch device with adjacent parts, its position must be axially defined.
DE 19,921,687 A1, from which the invention starts out, discloses a dual clutch in radially nested design with a clutch hub bearing two outer disk carriers, which is seated on a stationary rotary drive capable of rotation about an axis of rotation. The clutch hub is supported toward the gear against the stationary rotary drive. In the direction of the motor side the clutch hub itself is not supported on the rotary drive. The dual clutch is axially positioned in that a hub of the inner disk carrier of the radially outer clutch is supported toward the motor by means of a spring ring on a gear input shaft. Embodiments without a stationary rotary drive and with axial positioning of the respective clutch arrangement by support on a gear input shaft are also disclosed in EP 1,226,992 A1.
Although such axial positioning basically has proved satisfactory, in the variant embodiments indicated above the problem arises that variations in length of the gear shafts due to tolerances, thermal expansion in operation, etc., because of the resulting great axial tolerances, have a negative effect on the operation of the clutch. In particular—as already disclosed in EP 1,226,992 A1—in some cases considerable stresses may be produced on the supporting and/or supported parts.
The object of the invention now consists in designing and developing a clutch device in such a way that axial tolerances of the gear input shafts can no longer negatively affect the operating behavior of the clutch device to such an extent.
This object is accomplished by a device for axially positioning a clutch device, in particular a dual-clutch device, on a rotary drive.